yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Legendary Six Samurai
Legendary Six Samurai, known in Japan as the True Six Warmen, are a Sub-Archetype of The Six Samurai introduced in Storm of Ragnarok. They are further support for the Six Samurai. From the information available so far, this sub-Archetype seems to be focused on swarming the field in order to utilize their own effects as well as the effects of the original Six Samurai. Much like the originally released Six Samurai monsters, there is one for every Attribute. It appears that these characters are younger versions of Six Samurai-related monsters such as Hand of the Six Samurai and Great Shogun Shien, as evidenced by their appearance, stats, abilities, and/or names. It would appear that this original Six, the Legendary Six Samurai Archetype, reigned supreme until they either died or grew old. Kizan, going with the fact that he appears to resemble the grandmaster, formed a new group of Six Samurai, while Shien, who is the Synchro Monster of the group, would rise to become shogun, and Enishi would become chancellor. In addition, Shinai's deceased spirit would possess his armor, Mizuho would serve as Hand of the Six Samurai, Kageki would become the new group's chamberlain and Kagemusha, which was the younger helper, grew up to become a body double for the Shogun. Play Style The Legendary Six Samurais' effects revolve mainly around summoning and lead to an easy synchro summon to Shi En. You can normal summon Kageki and summon another Six Samurai from your hand, usually Kagemusha of the Six Samurai (then synchro to Shi En). Kizan can be summoned while you control face-up Six Samurai monster. Mizuho while you control a Shinai, and Shinai while you control a Mizuho. With two Gateway of the Six on the field (Traditional Format only) you can summon a Special Summon a Shinai and then Special Summon two Mizuhos(this puts six counters on each Gateway of the Six) to start off the Red/Blue combo - Tribute Shinai using Mizuho to destroy Mizuho, use Shinai to return Mizuho to your hand then remove four counters from Gateway of the Six to add Shinai to your hand, Special Summon Shinai then Special Summon Mizuho and repeat, this effectively gives you infinite counters! Weaknesses Even though the Legendary Six Samurais are a powerful Archetype, they also have weaknesses: Gozen Match: It works like Rivalry of Warlords, but in attribute. The monsters of the Legendary Six Samurai have different attributes, and they generally require another copy of the Legendary Six Samurai on the field in order to have effect. Also it gets past Musakani Magatama, so Gozen Match is good choice. The problem is that not many decks can play it without self-contradiction. Blackwings are one of the main decks in the metagame, so expect this to be played often against them. Royal Oppression: Legendary Six Samurai can be special summoned when there is another on field, and this starts most of the combos. Therefore, this card stops the special summons, and stops the combo. But Grandmaster of Six Samurai can still do a loop to bypass it. Spell Shattering Arrow: Mainly to destroy the permanent spell cards like Gateway of the Six. It does stop the loop combos, and it only serves it’s purpose if you destroy more than one. But you can use Dust Tornado instead and it is certainly better in many aspects. Thunder King Rai-Oh: It stops opponents from adding cards to hand. Raw attack power of 1900 is sufficient to take down most of the Six Samurai Monsters. You stop Synchro summoning, adding of cards to their hand, and a powerful beatstick. Kinetic Soldier: It can beat everything in a Legendary Six Samurai deck which includes Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En . your opponent may probably just sit there and can't do anything about the loop combo. Chain Disappearance: Used to counter Kagemusha of the Six Samurai and Legendary Six Samurai - Kageki , though sometimes situational. Divine Wrath: This card will get rid of almost any Samurai that poses a threat to your cards. Discarding one card from your hand is a fairly better price to pay rather than the devastation of your side of the field. Cursed Seal of the Forbidden Spell: Samurais are overdependent when it comes to Spell Cards.The price is a bit high, but it's usually worth it. Puppet Plant: Used to control any monster your opponent has, plus you can use them for a Synchro Summon. The Golden Apples: A fairly usable card. It will recover your Life Points from an assault from the Samurais and it will summon a token that will have the total attack of the entire damage that was dealt to you, thus probably making it the strongest monster on the field. Prohibition: Samurai Decks have alot of repeated cards, so by choosing the right ones, you can finish off your opponent before he destroys this card. Gorz the Emissary of Darkness: A more practical card than The Golden Apples due to the possibility of Legendary Six Samurai - Mizuho and Legendary Six Samurai - Shinai's support; Gorz boasts slightly more attack power than Great Shogun Shien and Shi En. *However, be warned that Legendary Six Samurai - Mizuho's effect will be able to completely wipe your field of almost anything if she has the right support. Category:Archetypes